True Love
by alwayzsmile
Summary: Tamahome was the class clown. He always played pranks on his classmate. But, when he plays a prank on Miaka and her boyfriend, he starts feeling bad and will do anything to make Miaka happy again.
1. First day of school

**Chapter 1: **

It was the first day of the senior semester. Summer is almost over and fall is about to start. You can feel the zephr when you walk through the campus. Classes has just been dismissed and students had come bursting out the school's front doors, talking to some friends about their plans.

" Tamahome, you get back here this instant!" A teacher yelled from behind as a tall dark haired boy came running out of the school doors with a smirk plastered on his face.

" Sorry old man, but I have plans to do today after school," the so-called Tamahome yelled back at the teacher, " I'll serve my detention some other day. I have other plans with some friends of mine!"

" Tamahome, I order you to get back here right now!"

Tamahome ignored the call and kept on running. A big troublemaker at school, he always gets in trouble because of teasing some other kids. It's practically him and some of his friends, but mostly it's him alright. At school, he's pretty popular. He was known as the 'king' at their school. A lot of girls likes him because of his good looks and his flirty smiles. He has a good sense of humour and there's hardly any students in the school that dislikes him. He also has this liking of making fun and teasing really quiet girls.

Tamahome is the fun and outgoing type. He loves to hang out with his friends and do different kinds of gigs. However, at school, he's the biggest troublemaker everyone has seen. He sometimes skips his classes, but still gets good grades on them. He talks back to some of his teachers or don't do homework but still complain about it, which results in detentions. He was brought up in a wealthy family so he feels confident that he's gonna get out at whatever kind of trouble he is in to.

He stopped running as he saw a group of cheerleaders passing by. He act all cool and winked at them which made all the girls swoon. They went over to him and said-

" Tamahome-kun, don't you have detention today?" asked the girl with the blonde hair in a flirty voice. She clung onto his arm in a flirty kind of way.

" Hey, you girls know that I don't like serving those stupid detentions."

" How about if you come with me to the movies today? The girls are going shopping and I'm not up to it right now. So, would you come?" she asked, pleading with sad puppy eyes at them.

" Sure, so come on. My treat.." Tamahome turned to the other girls who now have irritated expressions on their faces since their friend totally made up a big lie since they were all planning, since this morning, to go to her house and hang out.

" See ya girls tomorrow?" the girl who was clinging to Tamahome eyed the other girls which had a clear meaning of " leave us alone now'.

Everyone nodded their head and went off, mumbling something about the girl. Tamahome looked at the girl beside him and winked, " Let's go"

Unnoticable to the two, they were being watched by two girls from the benches from the football field. They both watched as the two go off, flirting with each other.

The two girls that were sitting on the benches shook their heads. The girl with the brown hair sighed in disgust, " I really, _really_ don't like that guy."

The other girl had short blonde hair. She turned to her friend, " Miaka, at least you have to give him credit for his good looks."

Miaka turned to her friend with a look of 'I can't believe you just said that' type of thing. " Yui-chan, even though he looks good, I still can't think of liking him at least just a classmate. He's a big flirt, troublemaker, jerk, irritating, ignorant,-"

" Ok Miaka, I get it," Yui laughed.

" I also can't believe that those stupid cheerleader girls are falling in his charms," Miaka mimicked the scene, clinging to Yui's arms,

_" How about if you go to the movies with me? Would you come? Blah blah blah."_

Yui laughed and mimicked Tamahome, "_Sure, my treat...blah blah blah."_

Both girls burst out laughing. They practically played out the scene so well that they cracked themselves up. Miaka, with tears in her eyes from laughing, suddenly looked up to see a guy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing football clothes holding his helmet on the right hand. It was her handsome boyfriend, who she's been going out with since last year, the popular football player at school, Hotohori.

" Hotohori!" Miaka smiled and ran up to him to give him a tight hug, which he also returned. They seemed to take forever to let go of each other so Yui coughed behind the two.

That seemed to snap the two back to reality. They let go of each other with blushes on their faces, while Yui just shook her head.

" You two seemed like you haven't seen each other for months," Yui smirked at the two. Hotohori standing right beside Miaka with his arms around her shoulders.

" It was just a hug Yui-chan," Miaka blushed.

" Yeah Yui, you should go and get a boyfriend, so you can experience having someone's warm hands around your shoulders," Hotohori suggested with a wink.

Yui rolled her eyes, " Don't start with me Hotohori."

Miaka giggled, Yui never had a boyfriend before and it seems as if she really doesn't want one. She doesn't like guys that much. She loves hanging out with them, but when it comes to the topic of getting boyfriends, she gets scared. She doesn't wanna get tied down, and she also doubts that she'll ever fall in love with anyone.

" Hey Miaka, how about you two go on and head home. It seems that we're going home late today, since coach wants us to be in shape before the game next Friday," Hotori mentioned.

Miaka pouted at that, " But you said we were going home together, with Yui."

" I know," Hotohori held her hand while Yui just raised her eyebrows at the two, " I'll just call you tonight okay?"

Miaka sighed then nodded her head. Hotohori smiled and hugged her tight one more time before heading back to the football field with a wave of goodbye to the two young girls.

" Let's go Miaka!" Yui called from behind. She was already gathering her belongings and heading off.

Miaka followed right behind her, hiding the disappoinment inside her. She ran up beside Yui and tried to smile, " He'll call me later anyways..."

Miaka strolled on the street with 2 gorcery bags on her hand. Her mom made her go to the store to buy ingredients for a meal that she was gonna prepare for tonight. Miaka at first didn't want to since she was waiting for a call from Hotohori, but her mom forced her to or else she'll be grounded for the rest of the week.

" Oh man, this things are really heavy." Miaka tried to regain to balance the heavy grocery bags on both sides to even out. Not looking where she's going she suddenly tripped, causing her to lose balance. She flailed her arms to keep herself from falling, releasing the two grocery bags in her hand. Her body was about to fall, she shut her eyes to wait for the impact of her butt to the floor, but instead she felt strong warm arms hold her, supporting her.

Miaka sighed, _" Phew, I'm saved,"_ Miaka looked up at her savior and was shocked to see who it was.

" You alright there?" Tamahome asked with a concerned look on his face. That question took a long time registering in Miaka's mind since here was the biggest troublemaker at school acting all concerned....for her!

" Hey, I said are you all right?" he asked one more time.

Miaka snapped out of her trance, she pushed herself away from him, smoothing her clothes. She picked up her grocery bags and turned to Tamahome.

" Umm, thank you." Miaka was about to leave when she heard Tamahome say something.

" You girls are so weak!"

Miaka turned around with her eyebrows raised, " Excuse me? I just happened to trip."

" Yeah, because you're so stupid!" Tamahome laughed at her which made Miaka's blood boil.

" Why you?!"

" Wait, you look familiar to me. Aren't you that little girl that's always clinging to Hotohori?"

As soon as the words 'little girl' was said, Miaka felt the desire to smack this guy in front of her. " I'm not a little girl! You arrogant jerk!"

Tamahome just smirked at her, " I don't have time for this shorty. See ya around!" Tamahome started to walk away from her.

" I HAVE A NAME! AND IT'S NOT SHORTY!!! JERK!!!" Miaka was furious, she wanted to beat the hell out of that guy but she managed to contain herself. She turned around and headed off, mumbling something about Tamahome under her breath.

Miaka didn't know that Tamahome really was concerned a while ago, but Tamahome kept it to himself.


	2. Tamahome is such a loser :!

**Chapter 2:**

" So, at least he helped you up. If he didn't, then you're butt will be aching from the pain right now," Yui remarked. They stood at the quad area, sitting on one of the benches. School still hasn't started, they have about 20 more minutes before the bell rings.

Miaka told Yui all about what happened last night as she was walking home from the store. She still is pissed off at the remarks that Tamahome made last night. " He even called me 'shorty'."

Yui examined her bestfriend, " You don't look short to me. Except when you're standing beside Hotohori or some other taller people."

" Thankz for cheering me up Yui," Miaka replied sarcastically. Then she remembered that she actually need to look for Hotohori today and demand to tell her why he didn't call last night.

" I can't believe him. He said he'd call me, but he didn't. I waited all night until I slept to it. I asked my mom, but then she said no one called at all," Miaka mumbled to herself but was loud enough for Yui to hear.

" Hotohori didn't call? Are you sure? He's never done that before to you, when he says he's gonna call, he's gonna call alright."

" I don't know...I wanted to call him last night, but then I wanted him to be the one who would make the phone call, since he told me he will call me," Miaka sadly replied.

Miaka sighed to herself, she's been wondering to herself lately to what's going on with Hotohori. He seemed to be distant to her lately. Although she still responds back to her warm hugs, it seems to herself as if he's hiding something from her that she just couldn't pinpoint out.

" Hey Miaka!" Miaka snapped back to reality when she heard Yui's loud voice. She turned to her with a questioningly look only to see her looking at someone from a far off distance.

She followed her gaze and was shocked at the sight that she was seeing. It was that blonde girl that was clinging to Tamahome yesterday, but instead of Tamahome, it was her own boyfriend, Hotohori to whom she was clinging to. It also seemed to Miaka's point of view that Hotohori is enjoying their closeness.

Miaka turned her gaze away, pretending as if she didn't see them both together. Yui eyed her, telling her to go over there. Miaka didn't know what to do, right now she's so confused about everything. _" What the hell is going on with them?" _Miaka asked herself.

" Miaka, if you don't go confront Hotohori, I will!" Yui said bravely. Yui doen't like fights, but when it comes to her bestfriend, she ain't backing off of anyone that's trying to hurt her....physically or emotionally!

" Yui-chan, calm down!" Miaka said with an indignant voice.

" Miaka, I don't know but suddenly that girl is getting on my nerves!"

Miaka turned around to look at the two once again, which totally ticked her off because it seems that Hotohori is also flirting with her. She summoned up her courage to go over there which she did, with Yui trailing right behind her.

Both girls now approached the two, which made Hotohori suddenly look up. He saw Miaka's questioningly look and Yui's somewhat pissed off look aimed at the girl sitting right beside him. He pulled away from the girl and stood up, putting on a smile for Miaka.

Miaka went up to him and calmly asked, " What are you doing?"

Hotohori fidgeted with his hands nervously behind his back, as the blonde girl behind him pouted. " What...what do you mean?"

" You know damn well what I mean!" Miaka yelled which caught the attention of some students that were close by.

" Miaka calm down! It's not what you think!" Hotohori sweatdropped as he looked at the students that were now looking at them.

" Then what is it?"

" I was just trying to help her out on something. She clung on to my arm since she sprained her ankle a while ago."

Miaka didn't believe him but decided to let it go for now. She tugged him on the arm, leading him away from the gathering crowd. She looked behind to Yui and jerked her head forward as a sign of 'let's go'. Yui nodded her head but not before turning back to the girl with the blonde hair and said, " Slut."

The girl with the blonde hair sat straight up as Yui jogged towards Miaka, leaving a pissed off cheerleader behind.

Tamahome saw everything, when Hotohori went out with her last night. Hotohori picking her up from her house, since his house is also close to hers she saw it clearly. He now stood behind the girl, " Why not just tell her everything to get it over with Yuka?" Tamahome asked calmly from behind.

" Hotohori doesn't want to break her heart. that's all there is to it."

" Why didn't you call me yesterday?!" Miaka yelled at Hotohori. The three of them were sitting on the benches that were positioned at the side of the football field. Yui took her cd player out and decided to listen to it than listening to the bickering of those two.

" Look I'm really sorry, but my mom grounded me last night for being late. Coach wouldn't let us go home and yeah...look I'm really sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Hotohori held her small face in his hands.

She looked up at him then smiled. She really couldn't stay mad at Hotohori for even just a minute. Miaka just loves him way too much.

Hotohori seeing her smiling face once again, congratulated himself. He kissed the top of her forehead as Miaka leaned onto him. They both embraced each other, with different thoughts in their mind.

_" Hotohori....I love you so much,"_ Miaka thought to herself.

_" Oh Miaka, forgive me," _guilt spread throughout Hotohori, but ignored it.

Yui saw the two hugging each other and she rolled her eyes. _" Well finally they're ok again. God, people this days!"_

She decided to leave the two alone and walked by herself for once. They still have about 10 minutes till classes begins. Yui hummed to the tune that was playing on her cd player not noticing someone creeping up behind her.

Tamahome saw the girl that was hanging out with Miaka. He thought of another prank to do to this girl and whispered it among his friends. Everyone smirked at his ideas, then nodded their head. Tamahome started walking towards her, creeping up from behind.

He jumped right in front of her while she jumped back with a startled scream. Her heart was pounding so fast that she thought it was about to burst. Tamahome kept on laughing right in front of her as she tried to calm herself down.

" Sorry about that," Tamahome apologized, trying to stiffle a laugh at the expression the girl in front of him wore on his face.

Yui fixed her hair and turned off her cd player, " What do you want?"

" Your name is Yui right?"

" Why do you care?'

" Well, I just want to tell you something that I've been keeping inside for a long time now," Tamahome put on his best serious face, " Oh Yui, I love you soo much. I want to marry you! Everytime I look at you, I can't breathe and my heart beats sooo fast. I love you....I can't live one day without you."

Yui couldn't speak or move shocked by what she's hearing now. Tamahome looked pretty serious, she really couldn't tell whether this is just a big prank or if its really true.

" Yui," Tamahome held her hand, smiling, " When I don't see you, all I do is dream about you. But when I see you, I can't stop staring at you," a crowd of students have gathered around the two unnoticable to Yui who seemed to be in a trance. " Please marry me. I will give you an eternal happiness and prosperity throughout your whole life. Please come into my arms." He held out his arms open wide for Yui to hold on.

Yui remained standing where she was at. She didn't know what she was gonna do, he just told her he loves her. Yui looked at him, he didn't have a feeling for this guy but she still felt embarassed that someone actually told her he loves her. She looked around to see the guys that Tamahome's been hanging out with are smirking which totally tipped it off that it was all a prank.

Hotohori and Miaka saw the gathered crowd and saw Yui right smack dab in the middle with HIM. Miaka forced her way through the crowds, out into the open to stop this nonsense. She heard everything that Tamahome said but she knew it was all a prank. Miaka doesn't know whether Yui has caught up with it yet, since she gets into a trance like mode when someone talks to her about love.

Yui stepped forward which Tamahome thought was that he was gonna hug her, but Yui only intended to talk to him right in the face and tell him something. Tamahome started laughing and yelled out, " What the hell? Do you really think I would like someone like you?! I mean babe, you're cute and all but you ain't my type."

Tamahome's gangs cracked up and everyone started laughing too. Yui felt embarassed and tried to yell out, " I wasn't about to hug you stupid ass! I was just about to tell you that I ain't a moron. I knew it was a prank all along, because your friends started cracking up!"

Tamahome said out loud, " Still, if you haven't seen them smirking, you won't even know that you were being fooled. Stupid girl!"

Yui was about to slap him on the face but Miaka got to him first. She ran up to him and slapped him so hard on the face which made him wince. Everyone stood in shock at what just happened.

Yui turned to her raging friend that stood close to her, " Miaka-chan.......NICE JOB!" Yui laughed which was accompanied by Miaka's smirk.

" Hey you jerk! Don't play your dirty pranks on my bestfriend. You are so pathetic and childish. Grow up!" Miaka yelled at him. Hotohori finally managed to get in the middle as everyone 'ooh-ed' when Miaka exclaimed that out loud.

" Miaka, Yui-chan, let's go!" Hotohori scolded the two and dragged them off, leaving a pissed off Tamahome, still getting over the shock of being slapped by that girl. He looked at the students that were staring at him and yelled, " What the hell y'all looking at?! SHOW'S OVER!"

The students cowered with fear at Tamahome. They all scooted far away from him and his gang, talking about something else. Tamahome's friends looked at him and asked whether he was okay.

Tamahome only said, " I'll get her......She'll pay back for what she did to me damn her."


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3:**

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Miaka bolted out of the room, away from the other students. She headed straight to the bathroom where she told Yui they were gonna meet up. All day, everyone was talking about the incident that happened this morning. Some of them though, didn't know who slapped Tamahome, but mostly her homeroom classmates knew about it. Some didn't care, a few hated her, but mostly everyone cheered. A lot of people in her class doesn't like Tamahome either, because he's an arrogant jerk as what she might call it.

" Miaka, are you there?" Yui asked from outside the stall of the bathroom. They were practically the only ones there.

" Yeah I'm here," Miaka said. She came out of the stall and checked her reflection on the mirror. She took a deep breath and turned to Yui, " Well, he's mad all right but I ain't scared of him. Don't show any fright in fron tof him ok?"

" Not after what he did to me...he should be the one who's scared of me. I still haven't got back at him, since you slapped him first."

Both bursted into fits of giggles. They once again took deep breaths and went outside the bathroom. They walked straight heading outside, not looking at anyone. They bursted outside the front doors of the school, there were only a few people left since everyone else has gone home from school.

Hotohori told her a while ago that he has another football practice and that she shouldn't wait for him again. Miaka decided that he's right, and besides she needs to get to safety fast.

Both girls walked down on the street away from the school. When the school was nowhere in sight, Miaka sighed and said to Yui, " We're safe now."

Yui raised her eyebrows at her, " I thought you weren't scared?"

" I....I wasn't.....it's just that I wanna get home early."

" Riiiight," both girls started to walk again, not noticing someone following them from behind.

" Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Yui-chan," Miaka waved at Yui. She decided to go by her house first, Yui invited her to stay over but Miaka insisted that she had to go home.

Miaka walked down the streets, but her slow pace started to fasten up as she felt someone following her from behind. Her heart started pounding so hard that she started running. The guy that was following her caught up to her, grabbing her from behind. Miaka tried to scream but was knocked out by a light punch at her stomach.

The only thing she saw before turning in over the darkness was a person with black hair carrying her over to a limousine.

Tamahome looked at the unconscious Miaka sitting right beside him. He didn't mean to knock her out this long, he only wanted her to remain unconscious for 5 minutes to be able to get her to the car.

He looked outside the car and went back to the incident that happened. He was totally humiliated in front of a big group of students and he just couldn't let that pass by. Although, he partly did blame himself, since he played that prank on her bestfriend. But still, she slapped him right in front of the school!

He planned on hurting this girl and he gathered lots of information from some students about Miaka. Practically, the most precious thing to Miaka right now is her boyfriend Hotohori, whom she doesn't know is cheating on him. He knew that would totally hurt her, so he plans to bring her to this place where he sees those two hanging out most of the time.

He smirked to himself, _" This is just a small payback Miaka!"_

Miaka stirred from the side, slowly opening her eyes. She tried to focus her view, everything seems to be spinning. She felt herself moving and that's when she knew that she was in a car. She sat straight up looking around her. Then she saw Tamahome sitting beside her, with a smik plastered on his face.

Miaka glared at him, scooting herself farther away from him, " Where the hell are you taking me?!"

" Shut up girl," Tamahome calmly said.

" I said where the hell are you taking me?!" Miaka demanded to know. Tamahome eyed her which brought a shiver through her body.

" You really want to know?" Tamahome asked.

Miaka gulped, " Yeah, if you hurt me, I swear I'll scream and call the police."

" Well, you're about to get hurt but not by me. And trust me, you won't wanna scream. I mean you can scream all you want, but you won't do it. This is what we call a payback Miaka from slapping me. I would really wanna hurt you by myself, but I choose not to. I don't like hurting girls that much."

Miaka felt a bit nervous at the seriousness in his face, " Yeah right. You practically hurt a lot of girls in school by playing pranks on them."

" That's just a harmless fun. What you're about to see, will totally tear you apart."

" Hey look, I slapped you because you were a total jerk! How dare you humiliate my friend like that?! How cruel of you!"

" She didn't get humiliated..I DID!"

" She was about to, until I slapped you! I only did that to protect my bestfriend!"

" Oh shut up."

" Why don't you?!"

Tamahome decided to zip his mouth shut. This girl screaming at her is pissing him off.

" Tamahome, we're here sir," the driver said.

Miaka looked around, wondering to herself where the hell they are. Then, she saw this big restaurant right in front of them and remembered that Hotohori actually brought her at this restaurant before.

She was startled as Tamahome pulled her from the hand, dragging her out of the car. She looked at her questioningly, which he only responded with a, " Just follow me."

They entered the restaurant and Tamahome asked for a table for two. The waitress eyed the two of them and lead them to their table. Miaka followed without a word but as soon as they both sit down, she blurted her question out, " What the hell are we doing here?"

" You'll see.....but please.....don't make a scene." Miaka raised her eyebrows not sure what she meant when Tamahome suddenly pointed at someone that was coming in from the door.

Miaka turned around to see Hotohori with that blonde haired cheerleader, Yuka. Hotohori had his arms on her shoulders, while Yuka was hugging him at the waist. They were both laughing cheerfully and was heading to a nearby table on the side. The waitress lead them to their table, and for Tamahome and Miaka it was easy to see them from there. Although, the two doesn't have a good view of Tamahome and Miaka. They have to turn to their side and look around quite a bit in order to spot them.

Miaka turned back around, taking the menu and hiding her face. She turned to take a peek at the one more time and what she saw next really shocked her. Hotohori and Yuka were leaning over the table kissing each other. Her body shook at the sight that she was seeing. She turned her gaze away from the two and tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Tamahome smirked in disgust at the two. He couldn't believe that Hotohori would cheat on someone. He looked so nice on the outside, but then again there are people like that. He suddenly remembered Miaka, so he turned to look at her with a smirk. However, that smirk disappeared almost too quickly when he saw Miaka. Tears were streaming down her eyes, she was sobbing silently to herself.

Tamahome suddenly felt guilty deep inside of him. He never gets affected that much when girls cry in front of him, which happened a lot of times when he broke up with his past girlfriends. But here Miaka is, a girl that he hardly even knows, crying in front of him, and he already feels guilty.

He looked at the two again, who were now holding hands across the table, talking so sweetly with each other. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Miaka say something.

" I wanna go home now," Miaka whispered but was a bit loud enough for Tamahome to hear it. Miaka's had her head bowed down, hiding her tears from Tamahome. When he didn't respond back, Miaka looked up at him and said firmly, " I wanna go home now.....please."

Tamahome saw her tear stained cheek. She was still trying to hide her weakness from him although he already knew that she's suffering inside. People have been saying how much she loves Hotohori with all her heart. Tamahome felt more guilty inside, but tried so hard to ignore it. He did this to get back at her, but then why is he feeling sorry for her?

" Please Tamahome......I wanna go home," Miaka's shoulders started to shake. Tamahome felt that he should stop this now, since it was only a slap anyways. She's suffering so much more than what happened to him a while ago. He nodded his head and stood up, without a single word.

He lend out his hand to Miaka but she didn't take it. She stood up by herself but accidentally knocking the champagne glass over. It shattered as it hit the floor catching the attention of everyone at the restaurant including Hotohori and Yuka.

Hotohori was shocked when he saw Miaka with tears in her eyes. He saw Tamahome standing right beside her and thought that it was his fault that Miaka was crying. Even though he's cheating on Miaka and doesn't love her the way she does to him, he still cares for her a lot. He stood up leaving Yuka at the table and followed the two as they head on outside. Yuka, seeing Hotohori making his way out, followed right behind him.

Miaka sensed Hotohori following them but ignored it. He walked beside Tamahome with a casting a single look behind. As soon as they got to the limousine, Tamahome opened the car door for her and slapped himself mentally for being nice to Miaka. Then again, he still felt guilty about everything so he decided to ignore the payback thing and get Miaka home.

Miaka was about to step inside the car when she was stopped by Hotohori's strong grip on her wrist. She turned to him, full of rage within her. What got her more furious is what Hotohori asked next, " Did he hurt you Miaka? Why are you crying?" Hotohori eyed Tamahome, while Tamahome just laughed full of disgust in his voice.

Miaka suddenly slapped Hotohori so hard which caught the attention of the passerbys. They looked at the scene in front of them and decided to stay back to see what's going on. Hotohori didn't see that coming to him so he didn't know how to react. He was lost for words, wondering why Miaka slapped him.

Miaka laughed sarcastically, " You are so stupid! Me, get hurt by Tamahome yeah right! I wasn't crying because of him....."

Hotohori still had a confused look on his face which made Miaka roll her eyes. Her small hands grabbed his face and twisted it to Yuka's way. Hotohori had his eyes wide open, remembering that Yuka was actually with him. He turned back to Miaka, " You saw?..."

" Of course I did you dumbass!" Tamahome stood back and let her handle this. " I can't believe you did this to me Hotohori. I've put my trust in you damn it. I trusted you, I've supported you all the way, I loved you! Damn it Hotohori, how can you do this to me?!" Miaka furiously yelled at him.

" ......I'm sorry," Hotohori quietly said with his head bowed down. He couldn't look into Miaka's eyes, didn't want to see her tears.

" I'm sorry?! I'm sorry?! Is that all you can come up with?! ......Damn you Hotohori! I hate you!"

Miaka suddenly felt her legs giving up on her. She was about to collapse on the ground when Tamahome caught her. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He knew what that meant, " Take me home"

Hotohori watched as Tamahome guided Miaka's frail body to the car and shut the door. Tamahome headed to the other side, but before he hopped inside, he glared at Hotohori and Yuka who was walking towards Hotohori. " I can't believe you would do that to someone who loves you so much."

Hotohori looked away while the car pulled back and sped off, leaving him with tears on his face. Yuka looked up at him and seeing tears coming down from his eyes, she went on inside. Hotohori felt his heart being torn apart, but it was too late.......way too late to fix things up.

Tamahome kept quiet as the car went on. When they got in, Miaka told the driver the street where she lives and then she didn't say a single word at all. Tamahome glanced at her, she was still sobbing quietly to herself which brought up another pang of guilt.

_" I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for this girl at all.....Maybe I shouldn't have done that at all. It was my fault anyways that I got slapped a while ago. Damn, why do I feel so freakin sorry for her?" _Tamahome asked himself.

" Thank you," Miaka suddenly spoke up which startled Tamahome.

He looked at her questioningly and asked sarcastically, " You saying thank you to me when I was practically the one who ruin the night for you."

Miaka shook her head, " No, you actually saved me. If I didn't know about it, it would just keep on hurting me inside seeing Hotohori always making up excuses when he's actually out with Yuka."

" Well then, you're welcome."

"..................."

Another silence erupted between them, he decided to break the ice.

" So ummm....." Tamahome started but was cutted off when Miaka suddenly spoke up.

" It hurts so much you know. I've put my trust on him...but then he betrayed me," Miaka felt her eyes welling up with tears again but didn't bother to stop it. Tamahome kept quiet and listened closely as she spoke. " I've never felt this way before, it feels like my heart is being torn apart." Miaka took another deep breath and continued on, " I loved him so much.......and all this time I thought he felt the same. But no...he didn't...." Miaka couldn't take it anymore and broke into a loud sobbing.

She lunged herself at Tamahome's chest which caught him by surprise. She leaned on him, sobbing on his chest and mumbling over and over again, " it hurts."

Tamahome stiffened at first, but as soon as he looked down at the girl sobbing in his chest, his eyes softened and he started to feel sorry for her. He kept blaming himself for this, because he brought her to him unprepared. He couldn't think of anything to say that would cheer her up, so he only do what he think could at least comfort her a bit. He placed his arms around her, hugging her closely while Miaka continued to snuggle up, finding the warmth that was emitting from his body somewhat relieving.

He kept her close to him and he didn't know whether it was his imagination but his heart pounding for a few seconds. He ignored it and placed his chin on top of her head, both not saying a word to each other at all.


	4. Hotohori with a bat

Chapter 4:

The limousine stopped In front of a white, ranch house. The lights were all on and it was so bright. He wished his house could be bright too. Tamahome woke up Miaka and said, "This is your stop." Miaka woke up and was wiping her tears. She starts laughing. Tamahome was wondering why she was laughing so he asked her.

"Why are you laughing?" Tamahome said with a smile.

"Haha. Your shirt is all wet. I'm sorrie."

Tamahome chuckled, "Its okay."

Miaka looked at her watch. Wow, its really late, my parents are probably worrying about me and you too Tamahome.

"Thank you so very much Tamahome. You made me feel a lot better! Good night."

Tamahome said nervously, "GO—OD NIGHT. I will seeeeee you in school tomorrow."

Bye!

Bye!

Tamahome waited until he knew she got home safely. Then, he told the driver to drive him home.

The next day....

Hotohori and Tamahome didn't talk to each other. They just gave each other mean, quick glares. But someone else was missing too. MIAKA!!! Tamahome wondered why she didn't come to school. He was really worried about her. Did something happen to her? Did she die? Is she thinking of doing something stupid? OMG. I have to check if she's okay.

As Tamahome was walking to the exit, a young girl looking down bumped into him.

Are you okay miss? He thought to himself, this girl looks really familiar to me.

Miaka sadly said, "Yes, I am okay. Thank you for your concern."

Tamahome heard she say this and suddenly said "MIAKA!"

"Tamahome?"

"Yes, I am Tamahome. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright. I just can't look at Hotohori anymore. I still can't believe that Hotohori did that to me. I loved him so much."

"It's okay. I bet you will find someone better than Hotohori who will always make you happy."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Miaka felt a little better, so she started to lift her head up and walked straight.

Suddenly, Hotohori was running towards Miaka.

"Miaka, I am so sorry." Hotohori said while giving her chocolate and roses.

Miaka took them and just threw it on the floor.

She looked at Tamahome and he knew it was a sign for lets go to class; I don't want to see him.

Hotohori watched Tamahome take Miaka away from him. He wondered to himself, why Tama was caring so much about Miaka.

Tama and Miaka went to class together and Yui with a big smile greeted her. They talked for a while and Miaka felt happy again. Yui was always good with words. Every time Yui laughed, Miaka will laugh too.

So, they all went to class and listened to all the boring lectures.

It was the end of the day. As Tamahome was walking home, a tall man hit him with a bat, he was unconscious.

"Who are you?" Tama asked.

"I am the guy who you stole my girl from."

"Hotohori?"

"Yes. Shut up you worthless piece of sh. F You."

"Hotohori, I did not steal your gf. I mean ex-gf. I was just trying to make her feel better. She was really hurt, you know. When she was crying a lot, I just couldn't stand there and do nothing."

"I hope you treat her right and make her happy. If she ever cries again, I'll tear you into pieces with my own bear hands. Understand?"

"Whatever."

"Don't say whatever to me. You shall answer me with a yes or no."

Tamahome just kept on trying to stand up.

"I'll be watching you." Tamahome heard Hotohori say.

Tamahome carefully got up. He was going to fall, but someone helped him to get up. It was Miaka.

"Tamahome, are you okay? Who did this to you? I'll call the police."

"No Miaka, don't call the police. It was just a misunderstanding. Hotohori thought I wanted you guys to break up, so that's why I showed you that he was cheating on you."

"I can't believe he hit you with a bat. This time he went too far. I have to tell the principal at least, that he is hurting you. All you wanted to do was to make me feel better. And I thank you for that. "

"You welcome. But right now, I need to go home, my parents are expecting me to have dinner with them."

Miaka helped Tamahome to his limousine.


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 5**:

That night Tamahome couldn't sleep. He was thinking to himself.

"I don't like Miaka, but here I am hurt because of her. Well, she is pretty and really cute. But, I don't like her. I can't. If I do, then all my freedom and my money will be gone. I will need to buy her roses and things. Such a waste of money!! And I'll never have time for myself. All of my time will be with her. Argg..How come I can't sleep? Why am I thinking about her right now? And why am I hurt because of her? Please let me sleep!"

The next day...

Miaka came up to Tamahome and gave him a teddy bear that she hand made.

"Uh...I made this for you. said Miaka shaking and nervously.

"Thank You. Why did you make this for me?

"Cause you got hit by Hotohori and.... I think it was because of me.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I don't think he hit me because of you. Why would I get hurt because of you?

"Then...Why did you get hit then?

"Uh... The bell then rang. "Its time to go to class.

Miaka and Tama were in the same health class. The teacher told the class they had a new assignment. Their assignment was to take care of a baby. They need to watch it 24/7, feed it, and everything. The teacher made the couples. Tama and Miaka was a couple. All the other girls were jealous that Miaka could work with Tama.

"You watch the baby. I don't have time for it. Okay? said Tamahome loudly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention this: This assignment will be 95% of your grade. And if one of you doesn't do the work, tell me. I will automatically fail them. Said the health teacher.

Tama finally decided to work together with Miaka, because he didn't want to fail health class and have a phone call to his parents. His parents are mean, rich people. If they find out that Tama failed one class, they will punish him very violently.

So, Tama and Miaka split the days evenly, so each of them will have a chance to take care of the baby. But, Tama wanted to work together. So, he decided to ask Miaka to go to his house and he could go to her house. Therefore, no one will be alone with the baby, and if something goes wrong, then they can make the decision together.

On Monday, Miaka went over to Tama's house. His house was very nice. It was like a mansion. There were butlers and maids everywhere. Marble floors. It was like a castle. They walked upstairs into his room. It was soo beautiful.

"Okay, Now lets take care of this baby. Said Tamahome.

"Okay.

They just sat there watching the baby.

"Do you want to do something? said Tamahome.

"Uhh...Okay. Said Miaka.

"What do you like to do?"

"I dunno. I don't care."

"You do care. Just tell me what you want to do. Fine, then what do you like to do with your spare time?"

"I like to listen to music."

"Okay."

"What kind of music do you like to listen to?"

"I like to listen to rock. Like Green Day, Fuel, Staind, etc."

"Really? Me too."

"Okay. Let me get my laptop and we could listen to music there."

"What song by Fuel or Staind do you like?"

"I like It's been a while, shimmer, and falls on me."

"Okay. I'll put that on. Did you know I could play those songs?"

"Really?"

"You know what would be really fun and take over time? I could play the song and you can sing along with it."

"Uhhh.. I can't really sing that well."

"It doesn't matter. I bet you have a beautiful voice. Please."

"Okay. Fine."

Fuel - Hemorrhage 

Memories are just where you laid them  
Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was there something you left behind?  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said  
  
Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding  
  
Oh hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go  
She cries her life is like  
Some movie black and white  
Dead actors faking lines  
Over and over and over again she cries  
  
Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Dont fall away, and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding  
  
And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember, but I do  
You never even tried  
  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding

Miaka sang that whole song and Tamahome was right, she did have a beautiful voice. Miaka and Tama were learning more and more new things about each other. And they have so much in common too.

The next day, Tama had to go to Miaka's house. Her house wasn't the same as Tamahomes. It was simpler than his house. No marble floors. No fancy tiles. It was standard. But, Tamahome liked it, cause it was different. When he walked into her house, there was no one home. There were pictures that caught his eye. It was one of her mom, dad, and herself. He decided to ask what her parents do and where were they.

"Miaka, Where are you parents? Shouldn't there be food when you come home ready on the table. I bet they know how hard you work in school, right?"

"Uh...Tamahome...My parents are dead. They died in a car accident a long time ago. It was when I was like 10 years old. And ever since that, I've been working really hard doing 2 jobs and working really hard in school. My parents always wanted me to get good grades in school."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. That was the past. All I have to do now is work hard and make my parents proud. Now, lets take care of our baby."

"Okay."

"They both went to Miaka's room. In the room were just a bed and a desk."

Tamahome went home and he felt really bad for Miaka.

"This girl was always alone with no one to take care of her. She must feel miserable. But, how come, she is always smiling? If no one really knows her, then they probably think, that she is a very happy girl. But in reality, she's not! She feels sad. She is just using the smile to cover up her miserable life."

Tamahome decided to ask his parents if he could have a friend to live with them everyday. He told them her story.


	6. Amazement

**Chapter 6:**

The next day in school....

"Miaka, Miaka, Wait up...I got some good news for you. D. I told my parents that you live by yourself. And...they said you could move in with my family and me. Isn't that good?"

"Uhhhh...Tamahome...I don't know what to say...I lived by myself for so long, I don't want to bother you and your family."

"No, NO, It's okay. We will be glad to have you in our house."

"Ummm..."

"What about this? Come over to my house for one day and see how it is. If you don't like it, then I will leave you alone forever, but if you like it, stay!"

"Um....Okay."

RING. RING. RING.

"That's the bell, I have to go to class. Today I'm getting back my apush, ap bio, and ap chem. test. " said Tamahome running.

"Good luck, you will do fine. D."

In class...

"Hey you! The girl with the pony tails and the red sweater!" said an unfamiliar voice.

Miaka turned around to face the girl, "Me?"

"Yes, you."

Miaka and the girl exchanged glances. Miaka was wondering to herself, why did this stranger suddenly talk to me. She was the most popular girl in school and the prettiest.

"What were you doing with Tamahome in the morning? He's mine. I love him with all my heart. He is my true love. You better not take him away from me or else I will kill you with my bear hands. We go way back like when we were children. It was love at first sight. He totally took my breath away. I will not let a little girl like you have him. If he doesn't love ME, then no one can have him."

"Uhhhh...Tamahome and me are just friends. There is nothing between us."

"There better not be anything or else...I have my eyes on you!!!"

Miaka was really scared and thinking about not going to Tamahomes' house after-schoool.

During lunch...

"Miaka, you're coming to my house after-school right?"

"Umm...I'm not sure...Anyways, How did you do on you're tests?"

"I did okay. Not as high as I hoped, but it is okay."

"Don't worry, you are taking really advanced courses."

"Ummm...Miaka do you like anyone or maybe have someone special in your heart?"

"Haha...That is sort of random."

::blushing:: "Yeah, I know."

"Umm...Well....I don't like anyone now. I think we are too young to fall in love. But, I did like someone in 6th grade."

"Really? What was he like? What is his name?"

"His name was Stephen. He was really smart, asian, tall, skinny, super NICE, and just really cordial."

"Oooo...What happened between you and Stephen? Did you ever tell him that you liked him?"

"Umm. I told him that I did like him, but he thought I was joking. Umm...Why are you asking me?"

"Cause...I want to know more about you."

"Oh..Okay. Tell me about your life. Did you like anyone?"

"When I was a child, I promised someone that I loved that I will be their boyfriend when we are older and maybe her husband."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. That is so cute. Where is this girl now? Did you ever see her again?"

"Unfortunately, No."

"What was her name?"

"I don't remember."

"Awwww...Do you remember anything?"

"Nope, all I remember is that she used to have a doll called Tina and that I loved her a lot."

::GASP:: "I used to have a doll that I named Tina. She was my favorite doll. I bought her everywhere I went."

"For real?", Said Tamahome

Silence.......


	7. Childhood MeMoRiEs

A flashback when Miaka and Tamahome were 10 years old.

"Miaka hurry up! We are going to miss the ferris wheel ride," said Tamahome.

"Ok Ok, I'm coming," said Miaka.

On the ferris wheel

"Umm... Miaka… I like you a lot. I know that we are just kids, but I can't stop thinking about you. When I don't see you, I am sad and when I do see you, I can't breathe," said Tamahome.

"Tamahome, I have been waiting my whole life for you to say those words. I love you too," said Miaka.

They hugged each other and suddenly there were fireworks. It was so beautiful. Then, Tamahome got on his knees and took out a ring made out of grass. He said, "Will you marry me, Miaka? This is just a fake ring, but when we are older, I promise I will buy you a real one." "Of course, I will marry you." They laid their lips on each other for their first time and it felt like time just stopped.

Back to reality

"Miaka, Hey!" said Tamahome nervously.

"Hey, Tamahome! How are you doing?" said Miaka.

"Umm…Do you remember the other day, I was telling you about my childhood friend," said Tamahome.

"Yeah," said Miaka.

"Umm…I remember that it was you. Do you remember…the…ferris wheel," said Tamahome.

"Yeah…I…had a dream about you last night, I felt like I was there again," said Miaka.

"Umm…So…Do you still like me now?"

"Umm…I know that I liked you in the past, but right now, I like someone else. I am very grateful that you helped me with Hotohori and offering me a home, but…I just need to be by myself now," said Miaka.

"Okay. Maybe, you just need time. I'll wait for you, Miaka, I promise!"

The truth was that Miaka didn't like anyone else. She really liked Tamahome, but she didn't want a boy to get in her way of her studies. She thought to herself that if Tamahome really liked her, then he would wait for her.


	8. Ayumi Hawk

**Chapter 8**:

The story ended in the last chapter by Tamahome questioning Miaka about love. Miaka says that she doesn't like him but deep inside of her heart, she does. Do you know why she did this? It was because of her best friend, Ayumi, whom she knew liked him a lot too. She did not want their friendship to be broken. Miaka knew that Tamahome liked her and not Ayumi, but she didn't want to break Ayumi's heart.

Ayumi and Tamahome were very close friends. They had the some of the same classes and were always helping each other. Ayumi liked him a lot. Ayumi would always tell Miaka about the dreams she had about him, their moments together in school, and their conversations. Miaka knew she liked him a lot. However, Ayumi gets really jealous when she seems him with another girl, she automatically thinks, he likes her. How stupid right? Sometimes when she sees Miaka and Tamahome together, she assumes that he likes her. She thinks to herself, "Miaka is a pretty girl. He would like her. He is always smiling around her. Arggg. I hate her. What does she have that I don't?" Ayumi would get mad at Miaka and ignore her, all because of jealousy. ::Love makes people do crazy things!::

One day Miaka had enough of all this. She decided to tell Tamahome that Ayumi likes him and hoping it will stop what Ayumi is doing to Miaka.

"Hey Ayumi, How are you doing?" said Tamahome.

"I'm okay, how are you?" said Ayumi.

"Same here. Ummm…You know…" said Tamahome.

"Know what?" said Ayumi in her innocently voice.

"I…don't…like…you. I mean I like you in a friend way, but nothing more than a friend," said Tamahome.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to be better friends," said Ayumi.

Tamahome left.

Ayumi broke down. She was like totally heart broken. She loved Tamahome soo much! She thought he was the "perfect" guy for her. The first person that came to her mind was Miaka. "Miaka probably told him. How could she? She is such a b! I hate her. How could she do this to me? I thought she was my friend? What, THAT BIT?"

-The Next Day at School-

In the morning, Miaka bought a newspaper for her current events homework. On the front page it says, "A Teenage Girl Commits Suicide." That caught Miaka's attention and continued reading.

"A teenage girl, 16, Ayumi Hawk, commited suicide yesterday by shooting herself 16 times. The reason is unknown. However, her body was found in a lake. Authorities are telling me that she shot herself and then drowned herself. Her family is devastated. If you have any information about this horrible crime, please contact us at 718-889-8903. Thank you. Please give a moment of silence to this girl. She has died a horrible death."

Miaka started crying. Her best friend has died. Tamahome must of done something or said something to her yesterday. She seemed okay, when I last seen her. "I have to speak to Tamahome as soon as possible", she thought to herself. On the side of her soar, red eyes, she sees Tamahome running by.

"TAMAHOME!!! Did you read the newspaper!?" Miaka screamed.

"No. Why? I'm trying to work out. I have a big competition coming up," said Tamahome.

"I don't care about your life. I just want to ask you what did you tell Ayumi yesterday?" said Miaka urgently.

"Nothing much. I just told her that we are just friends and nothing else. She said she was fine with it, so I left. Why are you asking me? I thought you didn't care about my life?" said Tamahome.

"I DON'T care about your life! AYUMI IS DEAD!!!" said Miaka crying again.

"Are you serious? OMG!! I didn't know, I should start reading the newspaper. Did they say how she died?" said Tamahome.

"Suicide."

"OMG! I should of never of left her. But, she said she was okay. I'm so stupid. I should have of known that she was using that to cover up her true emotions. I'm sorry. It is my entire fault. If I didn't leave her there by herself, then maybe…she wouldn't of done what she did. I'm sorry, Miaka!" said Tamahome.

"Well, what is done, we can't change the past. At least now you have learned to treat the people who are most important to you with care. Don't always think about yourself. You have to think about other people too. Ayumi did like you a lot."

"But, I like you more," said Tamahome.

"How could you say that at this time? My best friend just died, because of you. I hate you!" said Miaka angrily.

"I can't hide my feelings anymore. I really do like you. I had to tell the truth to Ayumi. She had to stop wasting her time on me. Plus, she was starting to get on my nerves," said Tamahome.

"How could you say that about her? She was a nice person. She was my BEST FRIEND! You know what, I don't need to explain anything to you. You will never understand! She meant so much to me. You are treating her like garbage. You guys were close friends too. How does it feel to lose a friend? It hurts right? What about having a having a friend that you have known for so long and because of something stupid, you guys stop being friends. Isn't that sad? Oh wait you have no emotions. On that thought, I have nothing more to say to you." Said Miaka.


End file.
